imaginebeycreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Crystalizer F:D
Diamond Crystalizer is an Attack-Type Beyblade.It is owned by Kainye. Legend received Crystalizer 105 RF, but Legend has already has Titanium Nemisis X:D,so it was given to Kainye for a gift. Kainye remade into Diamond Crystalizer F:D. It is part of the Galactic Beys and represent the Planet Venus. Facebolt: Crystalizer *Weight:20grams The Facebolt depicts Crystalizer, a magical white crystal that can convert Anything into crystal and chage the colors of anything into white. It can also transform itself into Colored Crystals. The Facebolt Itself is made from a piece of the crystalizer's crystal. 4D Energy Ring: Crystalizer Weight:50 grams Crystalizer is a Rare energy ring that is NOT made from CPC but is made entirely from Crystal and it shines when battling. It has no recolours and is never used for light wheel beys or any other beys. It has to Thin Stick Like Protrusion Sticking which is supposed to be the rays of Crystalizer, which turned many objects into stone. It has no Use in any other customizations however. 4D Metal Wheel: Diamond *'Total Weight:' 130 grams PC Frame *'Weight:' 20 grams Diamond features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Diamond's PC Frame is a translucent red that bears a three-winged design similar to Storm. As always, these three wings are meant to represent Pegasus' wings and feature a slanted gap between each wing. Diamond's PC Frame also features two square-like holes on each wing in order to help change it's Mode with Diamond's Metal Frame. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 50 grams Diamond features a Metal Frame, this along with the Core, make contact with the opposing Bey. Diamond's Core resembles Storm, just like it's PC Frame. However, it is more bulky and the wings tend to curve upwards rather than Storm's more flatter wings. It also uses three small square-like protrusions sprouting out on each wing, in order for the PC Frame to fit into place and to change Modes. Diamond's Metal Frame is metallic coloured. Core *'Weight:' 60 grams The last part of Diamond, is it's Core. Diamond's Core is compromised of three, flat, and sharp wings going in a left-ward movement. This makes the overall contact of the Diamond Wheel along with the Metal Frame. It also is designed to hold the Metal Frame into place and is silver in colour. Interestingly enough, Diamond is 50mm wide, which is just as wide as Hades. This does not make Hades the widest Fusion Wheel anymore. By rotating the PC Frame and the Core, Diamond can change between a total of four different Modes, "Smash Attack Mode", "Omnidirectional Attack Mode", "Barrage Mode", and "Upper Attack Mode". Barrage Mode and Omnidirectional Attack Mode are considered to be the best Modes to use overall. Diamond was a much anticipated part of the 4D System. But performance-wise, Diamond did not feature great use in Attack. Albeit not terrible, Diamond is best used with tall Spin Tracks like 230 or TH170 and Diamond features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Diamond, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Horogium/Tempo D125XF speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash impact. It also features some use in Defense also. So despite this, Diamond may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much more better than Diamond but in all in all, Diamond is a decent 4D Fusion Wheel at best. 4D Performance Tip: Final Drive (F:D) *'Weight:' 25 grams Final Drive (F:D) is one of the top 4D Performance Tips to be released. What is interesting about it, is that just like all 4D Performance Tips, it features a mode-changing gimmick. In battle, it will start act like SF, moving around slowly and conserving spin, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF will eject at the bottom and will perform like RF with fast and aggressive movement. When launched, centrifugal force causes the SF Tip to eject from the F:D. When the Bey starts to lose rotation, a mechanism will automatically "click" SF into F:D to switch from the plastic SF Tip to the rubber RF Tip that is wider than normal RF because it would hardly move after the stamina it lost. After the switch, Cosmic Pegasis moves wildly, most of the time circling around the other bey until stamina is lost. As with the rest of Diamond Pegasis, F:D was a highly anticipated part to the metagame. Despite this, through testing, F:D did not feature much use in Attack. Although it's mode-changing mechanism was praised by the Beyblade community, F:D is only decent at best, with RF, R2F, LF, and LRF serving better. Contrary to this, F:D has found uses in Anti-Meta customizations to success. Design-wise, F:D resembles a very, bulky, and heavy version of RF but with a small blue SF Tip at it's bottom. Category:Attack-type Category:Registered Category:Beyblades